Awakening
by DMWCB
Summary: ORIGINALLY AWAKENING BEYBLADE STYLE! In a world of darkness, a single light shines. But what happens when this light falls in love with the prince of darkness.
1. Near Death Experience

Hello everyone. I know this has the same title as the other story I just started, but I actually wrote this one years ago, so please don't be pissed at me if it sux and has lots of mistakes.

* * *

Awakening

Chapter 1: Near Death Experience

For centuries now there has been a war raging between the sources of good and evil. Humans versus demons. There are those who have dedicated their lives to protecting that of their people, but the proportion of slayers to demons is hardly equal. At this rate it's only a matter of time before the humans lose the war.

However, demons are not the humans' greatest problem. There are those who invoke a thousand times more fear. Vampires. Now forget everything you think you know about vampires. They are not allergic to silver or garlic, they cannot be killed by a stake through the heart, and sunlight wouldn't harm a hair on their head.

There are two main covens of vampire, the Hiwatari's and the Dante's. The king of the Hiwatari's is the most fearsome of all vampires, and his teenage son, heir to the throne, is even more ruthless.

Existence is looking bleak for humanity.

(0000000000000000000000000000000)

She ran through the forest, wearing a very revealing black and red leather outfit complete with matching spiked high-heeled boots and dagger set. She was a slayer, in hot pursuit of a lonely garwa (garwas are very frightening demon dogs, with large scaled bodies and cold, vicious eyes). She had found it about ten minutes earlier trying to eat a terrified young villager, before it took off into the forest.

She was 17 years old with deep emerald eyes and blood red shoulder-length hair that waved gently in the breeze. She had been a slayer nearly her entire life, and although she wasn't exactly the best at her job, she wanted desperately to live up to the expectations her parents had set before……

No, she mustn't think of that now, she had a payday to collect. You see, although slayers love what they do, they still need cash, so they charge the villagers for their services.

She spotted a clearing just ahead.

'Perfect,' she thought. 'Just the opportunity I was looking for.'

The demon ran out into the open and before it could disappear back into the bushes she pounced, just falling short. She got up and after brushing herself off, peered up.

"Oh shit," was all she managed to get out when she realized what she saw.

Meanwhile, overlooking the scene high up in a nearby tree was a boy no older then 18. He had gorgeous two-toned blue hair, an incredibly handsome face that any girl would gladly drool over, deep crimson eyes, and a well-defined body. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, loose fitting jeans, and a long flowing black leather jacket.

A noticeable smirk etched his lips as the girl noticed that an entire pack of garwas had surrounded her. They let loose a low growl and started moving in closer.

'Fuck, I'm done for,' she thought as they slowly approached her. But something flashed out of the corner of her eye as she saw the demons go down at a lightning fast pace. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had come, and she looked round to inspect the damage.

Every single garwa was lying dead on the ground, blood oozing out of various places.

'What happened? What was that?' she thought to herself.

She stood dazed for a few moments before realizing her luck and turned around to head back to the village. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the thing that had saved her life. And all she could think of was 'wow'.

It was a young man, maybe a year older than her, he had dual-coloured hair and was wearing an outfit that did wonders for his figure. But what really hooked her was his blood red eyes, much the same colour as her hair, which seemed to peer into her soul and learn everything they needed to know about her. She couldn't look away, she felt lost in those beautiful eyes.

He noted her infatuation and gave her a dazzling, heart-warming smile. His smile was even more drawing than his eyes, until she noticed two small, sharp fangs poking out under his lip.

"You should really change your occupation slayer," was all he had to say before disappearing back into the night.

(000000000000000000000000000)

* * *

Oh well, same as last time...all reviews appreciated, even flames.


	2. Oh joy, I'm a prisoner

Wow, another chapter. All I have to say is a HUGE thank-you to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Title: Awakening Beyblade Style 

Summary: In a world of darkness, a single light shines. But what happens when this light falls in love with the prince of darkness.

Disclaimer: Bloody hell these things are depressing. In case someone out there has the wrong impression...NO I DON'T OWN ANY BEYBLADE CHARACTERS, but I do own my own characters.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Rating: M

* * *

"_You should really change your occupation slayer," was all he had to say before disappearing back into the night._

* * *

She just stood there stunned for several minutes before the impact of what had just happened suddenly hit her. She could have been killed…if not for some incredibly gorgeous, mysterious guy. 

'_No Rayne, you can't think like that, that jerk was a vampire…but he did have a nice ass, and those eyes,'_ she thought before hitting herself after realizing that she had just thought that a creature of the night had a nice ass.

She was just about to argue with herself some more when a deep growling sound brought her back to the present. And that growling sound came from….her stomach.

"Fuck, how long has it been since I've had a decent meal," Rayne pondered out loud.

With those words spoken, she started heading back to the nearest village, never noticing the crimson eyes following her every move.

* * *

"But Donnie, how am I supposed to save your village from demon attacks on an empty stomach," pleaded a very desperate and hungry young slayer. 

"Ha, you couldn't hold your own against a cockroach; I don't know why you ever took up that occupation. If you want some grub then get your ass some money and come back. 'Til then, don't go botherin' me!" bellowed a sloppy looking bartender, wearing a stained, torn singlet with grubby looking stubbies doing nothing to hide his beer belly.

A rather disgruntled Rayne quietly left the food court, all the while having visions of pizza and beer. (Lol, I don't know what they had in the 1800s, so yeah)

"Where the fuck am I supposed to get money from? Isn't it enough that that stupid psycho village leader didn't believe I killed those garwas. Well, ok I didn't, but still, he should have paid me," grumbled a very pissed off Rayne.

* * *

After going to other various people in the village asking for at least a scrap of food to keep her satisfied for the time being, she abandoned the peaceful community in hopes of finding something to eat elsewhere. She was walking along an old worn out track through the forest, taking in all of the scenery. Ancient trees with bright emerald green leave the same shade as her eyes, housing all kinds of wildlife. Birds happily singing their songs could be heard all around the red-haired beauty. 

'So peaceful,' she thought. 'Why couldn't everyone act like this, happy and carefree.'

Along the way, Rayne had accidentally taken a wrong turn, and ended up in an area of the forest, completely foreign to her.

"Well that's just fucking great. Now where the hell am I supposed to go," groaned a now even more pissed off Rayne. "Oh well, looks like it's adventure time. Oh joy."

Upon further inspection, she realized that she had been lead to a track of dirt that had been very worn down.

"I guess I should just follow the yellow brick road," she sarcastically replied to herself.

After several minutes of walking down the run down path, Rayne found herself outside an incredibly large, freaky looking castle.

"Holy shit, this is the Hiwatari's castle," she whispered to nobody in particular.

Never being one to pass up the chance for some mischief, and also feeling excruciatingly hungry, Rayne came to the decision that she'd sneak in, snoop around, grab something from the kitchen, and sneak out before the vampires even noticed she was there. After some very sneaky break in tactics, and the fact that there were no guards on duty, she appeared in a very long and elaborately decorated hallway. After the customary snooping around she came to the conclusion that the vampires of the house were currently occupied with a beautiful thing called sleep, since she had seen none walking the hallways.

"Now where's that kitchen," she said to herself, while scouting various rooms that didn't look like bedchambers, cause she'd hate to bump into a vamp right about now.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of looking around, she finally came to the right room. And boy what a room. It had several large fridges, and pantries that reached the ceiling. 

'I'm in heaven,' thought a **very** happy Rayne with a **very** agreeable stomach.

After several minutes of drooling over all the possibilities of food supplies, she quickly surveyed the room for any nightcrawlers, before racing over to the first fridge and diving in to the massive amounts of bread (yes I'm putting the bread in the fridge…so sue me…on second thoughts) and cheese and….OMG, CHOCOLATE.

Rayne was so absorbed in her…ahem…work, that she didn't realize the two midnight patrol guards until after they had noticed her.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have 'ere," the first guard commented, giving her the quick once over.

"Looks like another human prisoner for our dungeon I'd say," replied the second one, dressed in your typical 'I'm a scary guard' uniform.

"Uh…umm…you guys wouldn't want to capture me. I mean…umm…I'm a slayer, and as such my people would come looking for me, I'm very important, and you'd have a war on your hands," answered a very nervous Rayne, all the while fidgeting with her nails.

"Did you hear that John, she's a slayer," retorted the pudgy looking guard, still eyeing her goodies through her revealing outfit.

"I heard Mal, all the more reason to take her prisoner."

At this stage Rayne was feeling slightly anxious, I mean come on, it's not everyday that you have two vampire guards talking about taking you captive, all the while one's staring at your tits. It's slightly unnerving.

With that said, they both grabbed her, successfully restraining her arms and legs so she couldn't seize any weapons. They then lead her down a dark corridor that she hadn't seen before, and threw her head first into an empty cell, before sitting down on the outside to keep watch.

"Ow, stupid wenches, what the fuck was that for!" roared a pissed off slayer, rubbing her head trying to make the pain go away.

"Fiery one isn't she," remarked the fat guard, meanwhile ignoring the cursing coming from inside the cell.

After Rayne finally got her mouth under control, she took the time to observe her new surroundings. She was currently being held in a fairly large cell, three solid concrete walls with no windows, and one wall made of steel bars extending to the ceiling with a large padlock preventing her escape. Surprisingly, the ground that she was seated upon was quite comfy, and there was even a decent looking cot in the corner to sleep in. all in all she'd have to say that she was confined in a cozier atmosphere than where she usually camps.

"You know, V1 and V2, (_at this the guards laughed_) you guys really know how to make a prisoner feel welcome. No, I'm serious, I've seen hotels in worse shape than this, and they charge you to stay there. You have a lot to learn about how to be proper captors," addressed a very calm and content slayer.

At the end of this little speech, the guards were genuinely smiling at each other, enjoying the conversation their new friend was providing.

* * *

After a good hour of pointless and friendly chatter, the two guards and their 'prisoner' were all laughing with one another. Rayne had learnt countless pieces of information about the two, while they were no closer to knowing anything about her, though they didn't seem to mind. They enjoyed her company. When all of the noise had died down, Rayne finally realized that she was in fact being held hostage in the notorious Hiwatari family's castle, swarming with vampires, and did not know what was to become of her. 

"Hey, V1, V2 (_the guards nodded, already being accustomed to their new nicknames_" what's going to happen to me now," asked a curious Rayne.

The guards quickly dropped their smiles, not wanting anything to happen to their new found friend, and unhurriedly replied, "I'm afraid that is not up to us to decide. The king is currently away on business, and your fate will be left up to Prince Kai."

She became very downhearted at this latest piece of information. She had heard rumors of the king's ruthless son, and was very concerned about what he would decide to do with her.

"Oh," was all she said, before turning her eyes down to stare at the floor.

The two guards shared worried glances prior to a new vampire coming in to tell them that the prince would be down momentarily to decide upon the prisoner's fate. Rayne was quickly becoming extremely anxious, but decided to hold her head up high, and not take any crap from this prince. The other vampire hurriedly left once he heard footsteps heading towards the dungeon. A door could be heard opening, and Rayne stood up straight, prepared to dish out all kinds of insults.

But what she wasn't prepared for was the face she saw…….

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I have a headache and felt it was a good place to leave it at. Thank-you again and if you're interested please read my other story.

Luv Sasha aka DMWCB


	3. Author'sNote

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I'd just like to again thank all of my beautiful reviewers.

Also, it was getting really annoying having both of my stories called Awakening, so I've decided to rename my Inuyasha story Moonlight Shadow (it seemed appropriate, I'm not a very creative person) and my Beyblade story is changing from Awakening Beyblade Style to just plain Awakening (it's what I was originally going to call it).

Sorry for any inconvenience,

Luv Sasha aka DMWCB


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Heya everyone. Just an important author's note. Lack of reviews recently have made me wonder if anyone is even still reading this story. I know I'm not the best writer so I'm not offended, but if anyone actually wants me to continue this story, please say so.

Luv, Sasha aka DMWCB


	5. What's with all the smirks!

Lookie Lookie I updated. Sorry for the long wait, exams suck. Anywho, just like to thank evryone who reviewed and on with hopefully a good chapter.

* * *

Title: Awakening

Summary: In a world of darkness, a single light shines. But what happens when this light falls in love with the prince of darkness.

Disclaimer: Bloody hell these things are depressing. In case someone out there has the wrong impression...NO I DON'T OWN ANY BEYBLADE CHARACTERS, but I do own my own characters.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Rating: M

* * *

The two guards shared worried glances prior to a new vampire coming in to tell them that the prince would be down momentarily to decide upon the prisoner's fate. Rayne was quickly becoming extremely anxious, but decided to hold her head up high, and not take any crap from this prince. The other vampire hurriedly left once he heard footsteps heading towards the dungeon. A door could be heard opening, and Rayne stood up straight, prepared to dish out all kinds of insults.

But what she wasn't prepared for was the face she saw…….

* * *

Emerald clashed with crimson as the prisoner gazed into the eyes of the prince. All thoughts of insulting his highness were momentarily forgotten as Rayne looked out of her cell. The Prince that currently stood before her was the same young man that had saved her in the forest earlier that day (sorry I can't actually remember if it was that day or the day before).

Prince Kai's surprised look instantly turned into one of arrogance as a small smirk found its way onto his face.

'So my new prisoner is none other than the slayer; won't this be interesting,' Kai mused.

While these thoughts were racing through the young prince's head, Rayne's surprised look also vanished, in favor of a pout and a 'humph' before she marched back to her wall and plopped down. Kai continued to stare at her intently, but Rayne refused to meet his gaze. His smirk only grew larger at her reaction to his next comment.

"Who ever thought that your pretty little ass would wind up in my castle."

Her reaction was immediate. A startled gasp escaped her lips before she whipped her head around to glare at him with as much coldness as she could muster. Kai gave her a final approving look up and down (which resulted in a stronger glare from our favourite slayer), before turning to the guards.

"Give me the keys to the slayer's cell, I think I'd like to keep this one in my chambers," he smirked.

Both guards gasped in surprise before immediately following their master's wishes, as much as it pained them to do it to Rayne. Meanwhile, Rayne didn't know what the fuck was going on. One minute she's being told that the most ruthless vampire prince in the land is going to decide her fate, the next said prince is hitting on her and talking about taking her to his chambers…….WHAT!

Rayne was snapped out of her daze by several strong arms binding her wrists with cuffs.

V1 and V2 tried not to look her in the eye when they were forced to hand her over to their prince. They had witnessed first hand exactly how ruthless Kai could be and they didn't want to think about what he would do to their new friend.

* * *

Kai roughly grabbed Rayne by her chain and escorted her out of the cell and down one of those annoyingly long hallways. Neither said a word as they went, but before long Rayne saw another vampire turn the corner and stride up to Kai. When he stopped in front of them he didn't look at Kai to speak, but instead gave her a longing, appreciative gaze. These vampires were really starting to unnerve Rayne.

Finally, after a not-so-subtle cough from Kai, he turned to the vampire prince with lust-filled eyes.

"Quite a beauty you got here Kai, and a slayer no less. How about you give her to me when you're done with her," he smirked.

Before Kai was able to comment on Tala's request, Rayne had quickly turned around and exposed a blade in the back of her right boot, before bringing it up into Tala's crotch. As soon as she had turned back around, Tala was holding his privates and whimpering in pain. The satisfied expression on Rayne's face caused Kai to silently smirk to himself.

When Tala came back up again, there was a look of fury plastered on his face, before quickly turning back into his usual smirk. Rayne had about two seconds to look confused before Tala had started searching her body for other hidden blades, moving particularly slowly over certain aspects of the female anatomy.

Rayne was once again too shocked to do anything but stand there, and once Tala was satisfied he let go, not noticing the look of anger on Kai. Tala gave one short wave before striding back down the hall into his chambers. Before Rayne had time to process what happened, Kai was already dragging her back to his own chambers.

* * *

Once they arrived at a large extravagantly decorated door in Rayne's opinion, Kai pulled out a key and unlocked it, before leading her inside. Rayne just stared in awe at the inside of Kai's room. Soft plushed carpet, dark, rich oak dressers, a large door that undoubtedly lead to an equally extravagant bathroom, and a large, four-poster bed placed in the centre.

While Rayne was gaping at his chambers, Kai relocked the door, before turning on the lights and walking over to her. Rayne was surprised at the shock of lights appearing, but was left confused again when Kai stopped directly in front of her. Smirking at the cute pout she wore, Kai held up another set of keys.

"Oh," was all she said once she realized that they were for her cuffs, and was about to take them from him before she felt cool, silky hands upon her own. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head at the feel of skin on skin. 'Why the hell am I reacting this way to just his hands. And he's a vampire!'

Kai's smirk increased when he noticed the look on her face, but it ended all to quickly as he let her hands drop, and placed the cuffs in a hidden drawer.

Rayne was shocked out of her state of bliss when she heard a voice near her ear state that he was going to go take a bath. At the sound of a door closing she quickly raced over to an open window that she noticed upon her arrival, in hopes of escape. However, these thoughts are crushed once she realizes how high up they are. She slowly slid down to the floor crying.

* * *

It's abit short for my liking but it'll have to do for now. Meh. Please press the little lilac (thanks Superstitious) button that appears at the bottom of your screen. 


End file.
